The Orphanage - Escape The Tea Party
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Growing up in Rose Field Shelter and living under the Law Of Rose is a tough thing. Ruby can tell you all about that. When a certain spark hits the firewood, it turns into a large fire. What happens when Ruby and her friends have had enough and are ready to break away from all the pain. Rated T for violence and emotion tugging.
1. Chapter 1 - Full Moon Night

In the corner of Vale, tucked into the Forever Fall Forest, there is a big building. It is a gothic manor surrounded by red roses and trees. The vines from climbing roses and crawl their way up the side of the manor, the thorns sticking out every direction. One wouldn't expect this, but what if I told you this house was a boarding school and orphanage? Rose Field Shelter and School. It houses many children. Most have never left it in their miserable little lives. The walls of that orphanage can't shelter anyone though.

They say it's cursed, and I for one wouldn't be surprised to find it really is. Long, long ago, it belonged to a man named Gregory Schnee. He had established the estate as a dust and cotton plantation. They say that Gregory's son, Markus killed a young slave girl, a blind child. She had previously been a part of an Amazon tribe of escapee slave women, her being too ill to fight, they cared for her. The mute and blind child was later found and the mage of the tribe cursed Markus and the house, but this is all a theory for the screwed up crap that goes on here.

The children here, they live under harsh feudal government in this orphanage. Literally, somebody established feudalism within these walls and the serf class child must work hard jobs while the nobles sit around all day. It really sucks. As a peasant, I normally get stuck with work such as tending the garden and plucking cotton. Mostly outdoors jobs with the boys. My sister is a maid class, she cleans the rooms of the nobility and cooks a lot as well as sewing. She gets little pay, but she uses that money to our bug out fund for escape one day.

...

"Sissy, Sissy wake up!" I exclaimed, shaking the hairy monster before me. Yang rolled over, knocking me off the bed in the process.

"I don't wanna," she murmured sleepily. I pounced onto her again, giving her a few more shakes.

"Come on, Sis, we have to help prepare for the Full Moon Ceremony. It's tonight, there's decorations to hang, meals to prepare, speeches and songs to recite, we have to go help the others," I begged. Of course, I, being very young was excited for the occasion. Every special full moon in the summer marked a special holiday for the Rose Tea Party. Even though I was a peasant girl, and my sister no better, merely a maid, I was excited because tonight, we dined with the nobility and the ceremonies that took place afterwards were supposed to be amazing. It only happened every two years and the last time I had been too young to appreciate it. Yang of course was too much of a bum to care about it. The Princess of Roses, a title that was held by Pyrrah for the last eight years is the most important role in the Rose Tea Party. Every year, the orphans vote on who will be the prince or princess to rule over them, present and add on to the Rose Law. Something Yang never seems to get, rule one, dress for the occasion.

"Lil' one, it ain't that big of a deal. It just means another tyrant ruler to tax the crap out of us," Yang pushed me off the bed and I landed on the floor with a big flop.

"B-But what if one of us was elected princess this year? Then we could make changes, take away the cruel punishments and harsh taxes," I reasoned.

"That's not going to happen. We're not going to move up in class, it's just not going to happen. Until we can bug out, we're going to have to pay taxes of fine clothes and the good fruits from the garden, we're never going to be royals," Yang reasoned, now sitting up. I crawled into her lap.

"But it's nice to hope for something better." Yang sighed and ran her hand through my messy black hair.

"Yeah, it's nice to dream, Rubes. It's nice to dream."

...

"Hey! Blakey! Over here! I saved you a seat!" Yang called. It didn't take Yang too long to perk up and turn into her normal exuberant self. The Quiet Girl ignored Yang and walked off into Mr. Port's room as always. Yang had been trying to befriend the fellow maid for a year now, but Blake hadn't said a word to anyone since three months ago for some unknown reason. She normally looked distressed when she returned to our room for bed. Maybe it was from a long days work. From what I understand, she is maid for King Peter Port the second (Orphan keeper), Princess Pyrrah ( The oldest girl here), Duchess Weiss ( Another girl about a year older than me), The Northern Southern hall, and the wicked room.

"I think she doesn't like other people," I spoke up.

"Not that, it's more she is against the human race. She wants to eliminate us all," Weiss said bitterly in passing, walking over to her table, the noble table.

"Why is that?" I asked Yang.

"Not all faunus want to kill us all. Weiss is just being a wicked witch on her little broom stick.

"Sh! She's over there, you don't want her to hear you, Yang!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Chill, Ice Princess doesn't scare me in the least bit. The worse thing she can do to me is make me message her feet again," Yang shrugged.

...

When midnight came that night, we all gathered in the Moon Room, also known as the Ball Room. A big window in the ceiling and at midnight, the moon was in the center of the round window, the rose vines surrounding the outsides. I was in my best dress, a knee length puffy red dress with a black torso and big birdie wing sleeves. Yang was also wearing a pretty dress, only hers was a knee length yellow dress with skinny straps and an orange ribbon around her bell tied into a bow in to the back. We were sitting with Jaune, who looked like a knight in shiny armor in his good blue shirt and tan slacks. None of us were wearing shoes, for it was against the Rose Law to wear them in a meeting. This was one of the few times nobles and peasants sat together. Duchess Weiss was sitting next to Princess Pyrrah being a big kiss up as always, Jaune, Yang, and I were sitting around and talking, then of course, Duke Cardin was pulling on a peasant girl, Velvet's fluffy brown bunny ears. Blake glared at them from her own little corner where she obviously intended on staying in. That's when Pyrrah rose from her seat and walked up to the stage with the Laws Of Rose, a very specially book. She opened it and shut it again, making a big BANG sound.

"Welcome to the Rose Tea Party!" she announced. "Duchess, please, help me count the votes." Weiss complied by rushing to Pyrrah's side and helping the princess count the votes.

"I-It's a mistake. There isn't any way that..." Weiss' voice faded.

"If it's a mistake then _fix it_," Pyrrah said in a stern voice.

"I-I don't know how. Do we go with the vote results?" Weiss asked.

"What are the results?" Pyrrah asked. Weiss whispered something into the red head's ear, making the other girl give a look of distaste. "Who do _you_ think should be princess?"

"I-I think you should remain, my fair lady," Weiss said. Pfft, kiss up.

"Then I shall remain. Go sit down," Pyrrah ordered. Weiss nodded and sat back into her seat. It was obvious things weren't really going to change. Pyrrah opened the book.

"Now to go over the Law Of Rose. Rule one, _always_ dress for the occasion. Rule two, every member most do his/her job. Rule three, the finest silk goes to the princess and the second finest to the nobility. Rule four, every passing life must be approved by princess before death. Rule five, the ill must sew or weave in their sick bed therefore making themselves useful. Rule six, all marriages must be blessed by the princess. Rule seven, all murders must be committed on a New Moon and bodies drug into the rose garden. That is the third and final rule," Pyrrah recited. I felt shivers roll down my spine. Yang wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's ok, I'm gonna protect you," she whispered into my ear. I hugged Yang back tightly. It seemed that screams could be heard every New Moon, which was evident that the rule was observed.

"I know, Big Bear," I whispered back to Yang.

"Now, for a game. This game is called Found In The Dark. The premise, well, we'll all hide in the dark except for a lone person and I. The other person will be the Bad Doggie and go find a single person. That person will be our moon child this year. In other words, the person he finds is going to die, _tonight_. Good luck," Pyrrah explained. "Cardin, up here, you're the Bad Doggie."

Suddenly, all of the candles flickered out and we were all alone in the darkness. I felt my heart stop. Cardin's taunting voice was getting closer. Yang picked me up bridal style and began to run for what she knew was to be the sick bay. I looked around, before crawling into the closet and hiding the two of us in the bottom, covering our bodies with fur coats. I felt tears roll down my face in fear. Yang quickly clamped her hand over my mouth to avoid any noise from escaping. We heard footsteps. Then we heard voices.

"I swear, they went this way," Weiss' voice whispered.

"Are you sure, because it's not too late for me to just go with you," Cardin's voice said.

"I'm positive that little brat is in here. Now go find her, I don't feel like getting any tears in my dress," Weiss scoffed. We heard Cardin's footsteps come closer and closer, and closer. I felt light headed and dizzy, which is when I passed out, expecting that to be the end.

...

I woke up covered in fur coats and right next to Yang, who was snoring softly. I smiled. We made it. We were alive. Thank dust we almost were killed. I shook Yang and she woke up a bit.

"H-Hey, Ruby," Yang groaned.

"We're alive," I grinned. Yang nodded.

"Didn't you hear the other girl's screams? I think that her name was Velvet. She was the moon child this year. If you wanna go see what's left you can," Yang explained.

"Why are we still hiding then?" I asked.

"Because this wouldn't be the first year the Bad Doggie went too far. In fact, this "game" was played last time. Last time, four orphans were killed. I barely made it, he grabbed my shirt but I got away," Yang told me. I clung onto Yang again.

"I'm just glad we're both ok. Let's go get something to eat."

"Yep, we've got work today."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bitter Rose Princess

It was obvious by now. Nobody was safe. Like every New Moon, it was Bad Doggie's time to play. Nothing was really keeping us safe. It's like England's kings before the magna carta was signed. Bad Doggie and the Princess of Roses can get away with _anything_. Am I the only one to think this is bull crap? Living for years under this curse, I was beginning to hope for an escape. It was a dark and stormy night ( literally, I not being dramatic, we had tornado warnings on the TV) and I happened to have some unfinished business to take care of. I was thirteen, I wasn't gonna chicken out and blindly follow orders. Jaune didn't know what I was up to, neither did Blake, but I knew that they, along with many others were going to appreciate me after this was done.

"What's sissy's girl doing out this late, shouldn't you be hiding in a medical cabinet like the coward your stupid sister raised you to be?" a mocking voice came from behind. I turned around to see Cardin dragging some person to a pit. I grinned.

"Just the donkey I wanted to see," I smiled sweetly at him. "How's the butchering been, doll?"

"Doll, pfft. I'm not your toy, and you realize you're as good as dead now, right?" Cardin scoffed.

"Oh really, take a look," I held up the crown of the Rose Princess. "Looks like you take orders from me, pet."

"You stole that!" Cardin yelled.

"Nope, earned it. One, Pyrrah stole this from me when I was just a child. Two, if you look in the Laws of Rose book, they state if someone kills the Prince or Princess or the Roses, they take that position, just look in the ditch, I'm now Princess," I explained. Cardin froze before looking into the ditch. Sure enough, he was kissing my shoes in fear. I grinned before kneeing him in the gut. "Now go to bed, doll. I'll see you in the morning, no?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Cardin groaned, getting up and running away. I shrugged before walking back into the house. I walked through the long halls until I hit the room I shared with Blake, Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Inside, I heard little muffled whimpers. I turned the handle and walked into the room. Ren sighed in relief.

"It's just you. I was scared for a minute that Bad Doggie found us," Ren smiled at me. I sat next him and Jaune. Little Nora, who was only two years old was giggling upon seeing my face, but quickly Ren covered her mouth in fear. Nora wasn't old enough to understand the dangers of this place yet. I chuckled.

"The Big Bad Wolf went to bed, he's not going to harm anyone else today," I laughed.

"Oh, good," Ren said, relieved to know he didn't need to worry for his younger sister's life anymore that night. Nora grasped Ren's nose and giggled.

"Boop, Bwig Bwothwer," Nora cheered.

"You've got my nose, oh no, whatever will I do," Ren played along.

"I wuve wu," Nora gave him a hug before lying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep. I looked over at Jaune who was fast asleep on the ground, clenching a sword, the last thing he had from his family. I crawled over to the top bunk above Blake's bed and pulled the covers over my head before falling asleep.

...

"Where's Pyrrah?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"Who knows?" Ren shrugged.

"Who cares," I added, flipping my long hair behind my back. Weiss glared.

"Have you no respect?" Weiss scoffed.

"For what, murderers and money sucking roaches? Nope, not at all," I popped my bubble gum before walking off.

"Learn your place in society, peasant!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same, Weissy," I grinned.

"Excuse me!" I pulled the golden tiara with a big ruby rose in the center out of my worn bag and lifted it onto my head.

"You heard me, now call me a peasant again. I dare you," I glared at Weiss.

"Y-You thief! You're a thief! She stole the princess' tiara! Somebody shoot her!"

"No, I earned this a very long time ago, Weiss, remember that? Plus, Pyrrah is dead, her position is now mine, so," I paused. "if you don't want to end up ursa chow, I'd suggest you meet me in the garden at sun down tonight. As for everyone else, I want you guys to stay away from the garden and take today off. Serfs, you've been working very hard, it's appreciated." and with that I removed the tiara and walked off.

...

The wind blew through my long black hair. I had been growing it out for a year now, and due to my hair growing very fast, it was at my waist. The sun was shining beautifully today and the breeze was making this spring day amazing. It was Saturday, so we had no school, which was just the cherry on the top of a big cookies and cream sunday. In fact, I would've been happy if there wasn't those constant haunting questions.

'Why?'

'Who did this?'

'Why did they do it?'

'What did she ever do to them?'

"Wuby! Wuby! Norwa found a stwick!" Nora exclaimed, running towards me. I smiled at the little girl. So sweet, so careless, Nora didn't have a care in the world. She reminded me of myself when I was very, very little. Even at five, I didn't fully understand the horrific secrets of Rose Field Orphanage. In fact, I didn't understand until _she _died, to I'm guessing Weiss, Pyrrah, and Cardin. That's my best guess. Or possibly Blake, but why? Blake is very suspicious... She hasn't spoken a word since the funeral... Or maybe Blake knows... No, Blake's just an introvert.

"Nora, put that stick down, you could get hurt!" Ren exclaimed, rushing to Nora and prying the twig from the toddler's hand. Nora started to sob.

"NORA WANTS IT!"

"You can't have it, Nora, but you can have Mr. Slothington, the sloth," Ren handed Nora her favorite stuffed toy, a cute little blue sloth. Nora quickly forgot the stick and began to snuggle with her sloth, but then took off running around with her toy, jabbering incoherent words. Ren had a soft smile on his face. He was a year young then I was, putting him at twelve years old. Two years ago, at ten, Ren and Nora came to the orphanage. Nora was only an infant, she didn't understand why her parents weren't around, which left Ren to care for Nora with help from Yang, Jaune, and I. It was still a tough task. Nora primarily depended on him, and at times, she'd only accept Ren alone. It was a lot for a kid, but Ren was able to pull it off. Jaune was also sitting with me, he was attempting to sew some kind of silk into a dress.

"Why did you... you know..." Jaune started.

"Because I'm gonna save us all. And I want to punish whoever killed _her_," I explained.

"It's not good to be bitter like this, Ruby," Jaune said.

"Well what good is it going to do to just sit around? Tell me that, Jaune. We've got nothing to live for, I for one am tired of that. I want a life, and we're gonna have one soon. You're gonna leave with me, right?" I asked. Jaune looked down at his hands.

"Where?"

"I don't know... We'll all figure something out, but I think friends need to stick together."

...

The sun was setting behind the trees. Weiss was in front of me, looking slightly annoyed.

"What is it, your highness?"

"Y-You had something to do with my sister's death, didn't you?" I started. Weiss looked up at me and glared.

"Why would I waste my time? She didn't concern me, and no, I learned she was dead when everyone else did, I had nothing to do with whatever or whoever killed her," Weiss said. "But, if you're so desperate for information, I can tell you this, when I was returning to my bedroom one night, I heard a whimpering coming from Mr. Ports office. Later, I saw Blake crying in the hallway holding an orange scarf. Whether it was your sister's or not, I do not know. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, I just want to avenge my big sister," I felt tears, liquid weakness roll down my pale cheeks. I remember when I first found out. I found her in the medical closet, dead with everyone else in the orphanage. When Blake found out, she stopped talking all together. Yang had planted a soft seed in Blake, which resulted in the two becoming best friends, but of course, I was still Yang's top priority since she had always been responsible for me since I was three. I remember just breaking down, sobbing bitterly for hours and hours on end. Jaune eventually tucked me into bed where I passed out from crying. After the funeral, I promised I'd make whoever hurt her suffer a hundred times worse than she did. Jaune warned me not to grow bitter in sadness, but I didn't listen.


End file.
